Misscliks Devotion: Episode 35
]] Recap 1510-03-06 In the Governor's Palace in Yetel, Kes has woken up. She takes the ring off her finger and put it back around her neck. She soon wakes up Ransom. Ransom talks about how they first met and the journey they had together, but today is the day the journey ends. Ransom admits to moving on to someone else. Ransom also admits that last night he cheated on Kes. The two argue, waking up everyone else. Kellen tackles Ransom to the ground and starts punching him for cheating on Kes. Kellen then drags Ransom out of the Palace. Rhonda says some barbed insults to Kes before leaving herself. Olivia heads outside to talk with Ransom. Ransom tells her that he felt his relationship with Kes was over last night when he saw the way she was looking at her dance partner and brushed Ransom aside, but Olivia points out that the way Kes reacted clearly proves that Kes still values the relationship. and this is just a communication issue, that Ransom is being with Rhonda is him trading a relationship that is on trouble for something comfortable but not rewarding. Kellen consoles Kes, and gets her some magic mushrooms. Kes reveals that she was with Leaventh last night on the ship. Kellen eats one of the mushrooms. A servant comes by, saying that Ransom wants his belongings. Rhonda and Ransom go to leave but Olivia asks Ransom for 15 minutes. She uses the Modify Memory spell to see an actual memories from Ransom's past. The memory is the time Ransom fell in love with Kes, the day he saved Kellen from the ruffians on the bridge and was hired on as the band's body guard. Olivia then shares the memory from the fight with Elvis Presto in Independence, where Kes was fighting hard to save Ransom. Olivia then casts memory read to see memories from Ransom's point of view. Ransom remembers a memory of a childhood friend who was grieving for their father's death and stopping being Ransom's friend because he didn't give him space, so he shows the memory of Ransom wanting to be with Kes during the boat trip after Whatchat died, but Ransom held back and decided to give Kes space so not to drive her away as well. He shares the memory of him wanting to reconnect with Kes in Sandashar but she rejecting his idea that she cook for him and shortly after Ransom getting draged to prison. Then she shows the memory of Kes (as Kellen) kissing Lishchyna, then sending her out to the desert to die. The last memory is of last night where Ransom, with the prophecy in mind, dressed up and tried to make an effort with Kes, but she spend the whole night with someone else instead. Olivia wishes she could have helped earlier and is sorry that she didn't. Rhonda and Ransom then head into Yetel. Rhonda charters a boat for she and Ransom to head back to Bridgelight. Kes thanks Olivia for the effort, but Olivia is sad she failed her god Reluna and let true love die. Kes says her farewells, asks Olivia to take care of Kellen, gets on her horse, then heads off for the Elven lands. Kellen, still under the effects of the drugs, walks into the streets of Yetel. Kellen then notices his ex-Girlfriend Piane, the level 5 hottie. Kellen thinks to stay totally motionless so Piane won't notice him. Piane notices Kellen. Piane offers a greeting, then heads off. Guy Claypool find Kellen in the streets and asks about Piane. Kellen says Piane is an old friend, so Guy invites Piane to the farewell dinner tonight. Piane says she is here for the protest against Hippogriff hunting. Guy suggests at the party that they have a Hippogriff awareness event and Piane agrees. Olivia then comes over. Piane assures Olivia that her and Kellen's relationship was only purely physical and beyond that was nothing. The group invite Piane over for breakfast at the Governor's Palace. Piane talks about Governor Assam putting up posters on the way to the palace. After breakfast Olivia wears the steel chainmail that Alex Guilder gave her that she had been forced to give Ransom. Guy helps teach Olivia how to play music on the up-right bass to get her mind off the situation. Kellen and Piane make posters and filers about saving the Hippogriff. Piane asks Kellen to write a song about Hippogriffs for tonight. Kellen takes it seriously since this is music that will help the world. That night everyone arrives at the farewell dinnger. The band are informed that Crown Prince Shunin has been called away on urgent business and will be unable to attend. There room is full of Akuban Nobles. Governor Assam announces to his guests that they will be dining on the finest of Akuban delicacies, roasted Hippogriff. Piane is indignant, and says this is why Kellen's music is needed. Later in dinner Governor Assam comes over to Kellen and Piane, and asks about Kes, Ransom and Rhonda. Piane brings up her cause of not hunting Hippogriff, which Governor Assam dismisses since he considers Hippogriff a nuisance and plans to farm them in the future with their wings clipped. After dinner Kellen takes the stage and sings his song about Hippogriffs to the crowd of nobles. :Take a minute and breath, :Take a minute and think again. :This moment doesn't have to end. :(Doesn't have to End) :Two animals joined as one, :Lets all know and believe in this. :We all must save the Hippogriffs. :(The Hippogriffs) There is scattered applause, with Governor Assam sitting awkwardly and quietly. Governor Assam then stands up and says that Kellen has deeply and gravely insulted him, and dinner is over. The Governor then walks away. Piane walks after Governor Assam and apologises, taking full responsibility. Olivia and Kellen talk. Olivia says that the nobles won't take the message to heart and will just be offended, and the message won't spread. Olivia goes to apologise to the governor as well. The governor things Olivia is jealous of Piane. He says Kes & Kellen cane come back to play, but they should leave Yetel for a while. Kellen and Piane talk about what Piane will do next. Piane isn't sure. She travelled for a long time with a group of philosophers but they have all gone their separate ways. Olivia comes back and asks if she can vet all future art that Kellen creates so not to hurt the band's branding. Kellen refuses. Piane offers to be the band's new bodyguard, using her Tantum Dog-Fighting Style with her pet dog Geoff. Kellen storms off with Geoff the dog. Kellen finds Guy. Guy has written a new song. :I got you, though and though. :Let me tell you, what we have aint new. :I felt you, you felt me. :We know whats true, what needs to be. :The world needs us, we belong to it, :It needs us, and that about it. :I haven't figure out any more of the song, :But Geoff the dogs here, and not very long. Kellen says the song could use some more work, and Guy feels bad that Kellen didn't get the meaning of the song. That Guy considers Kellen his soulmate, and walks off. Kellen takes Geoff the dog to his own room. Olivia gives Kellen his space to cool off and decides to write her first song. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes